The present invention relates to improvements in devices for receiving, hanging and supporting purses, handbags, other bags and the like from the edge of a table.
Several devices are known in the literature for supporting handbags, purses and the like from the edge of a table. Such devices provide benefits in restaurants, for example, by enabling the owner to position such belongings close at hand, yet not on the table surface or on the floor. Many benefits result, including maintaining space on the table, preventing soiling of or damage to the handbag, etc., and minimizing the risk that the bag will be misplaced, forgotten, or stolen.
A number of such devices are described in the patent literature. The closest reference known to Applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,417 of inventor Creed. The ""417 patent describes a handbag support for the edge of a table which includes a C-shaped bracket 25 and a downwardly depending hook 41 which rotates about a rivet 42. The device of the ""417 patent lacks any element to anchor the bracket to a table edge. Instead, the device freely hangs from the table edge. Also, the device of the ""417 uses the rivet 42 to support all of the weight of the bag and its contents.
What remains needed in the art is an improved adaptable support for handbags and the like which overcomes the limitations of prior art designs. The present invention provides such an improvement.
The present invention is an assembly for suspending a purse or bag from a table edge. The assembly of the present invention can include a mechanism for automatically anchoring itself to the table edge as it is moved into a mounting position. In addition, the inventive assembly is constructed so as to distribute the weight of the purse or bag to primary support elements.
In a preferred configuration, the assembly comprises a generally C-shaped bracket having an opening with a leaf spring disposed within the opening of the bracket and arranged to flex into that opening in response to an external force applied by the table edge. The leaf spring constitutes the preferred anchoring mechanism for anchoring the assembly to the table edge.
The assembly further comprises a hook which depends downwardly from the bracket which has a portion such as a flange seated within the opening of the bracket. The flange functions to transfer at least some of the weight of the bag or purse to the bracket.
The assembly further includes a rivet that co-joins the bracket, leaf spring and hook. The rivet permits rotational movement of the hook relative to the bracket. Because purses and bags can have arbitrary dimensions and arrangements of straps relative to their respective bag portions, the rotatable hook arrangement better accommodates a full range of bags.
Another assembly in accordance with the invention comprises a generally C-shaped bracket having an opening, and a leaf spring disposed within the generally C-shaped bracket. The leaf spring is arranged to restrict the opening of the C-shaped bracket unless maintained in a flexed state by an external force. A hook depends downwardly from the bracket and is mounted for rotational movement relative to the bracket. The hook engages the bracket from within the opening to transfer at least some of the weight of the bag or purse to the bracket. A rivet co-joins the bracket and the leaf spring.
Yet another assembly in accordance with the invention comprises a generally C-shaped bracket portion having an opening and a leaf spring portion integral with the brace and arranged to restrict the opening of said C-shaped bracket unless maintained in a flexed state by an external force. A hook depends downwardly from the brace and is mounted for rotational movement relative thereto. The hook engages the brace from within the opening. A rivet co-joins the brace and the hook.
These and other features and advantages can be appreciated from the accompanying Drawing Figures and Description of a Preferred Embodiment.